faction's high
by Fourandsixforever
Summary: this is basically the divergent gang in high school. there will be FOURTRIS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW DISCLAIMER all rights belong to veronica Roth not me Review and I will update
1. first day of school

**So guys this is a new fan fiction that I am writing about the divergent gang in modern day high school. Yes there will be FOURTRIS and nobody died (not even al) hope you guys like it please read and review leaving ideas for me**

**Thanks luhve you guys **

* * *

I hear the sound of my favorite song _who are you _by Fifth Harmony blaring in m years when i wake up i the morning for the first day of my junior year of high school. I have been going to this school since i was in second grade where i met my two bet friends christian and tobias, or four as everyone else knows him by.

i get out of bed and turn my annoying alarm clock off. School starts at eight and it is now six thirty so i have plenty of time to take a shower and eat the scrambled eggs my mom makes every morning. i grab a black tank top and black ripped skinny jeans out of my dresser and walk over to the bathroom that is attached to my room. i turn on the water and strip myself of the clothes the I slept in last night. when the water is the right temperature I step into the shower and let the warm water envelope me.

after scrubbing my body clean of all the dirt that was caked on I get dressed and start to apply the little makeup that i wear. i wing my liquid eyeliner and put on a thin layer of mascara that "makes my eyes pop" as christina would put it. when I'm ready i grab my backpack and head down the stairs to be greeted by my mom. my mom works from home but is a high end fashion designer. **(****A/N i know that is not very original but i couldn't think of anything else that is high paying) **A plate is already set at the dinning room table so i go and take the seat next to caleb. caleb is only a couple of months older than me so we are both juniors this year.

after breakfast i walk out the door and into our garage to start my baby. tobias lives right across the street form me so we take turns driving each other to school everyday. I take out my phone to txt him that i am ready to leave but before i can he is at the passenger side of car. i unlock the door and he clambers in. we drive to school without any of us saying a word. this normally happens with us but its not uncomfortable were just so used to each other by now.

when we get to school we head into the guidance office to get our new schedules for this year. we meet tori at the window and she already has our schedules ad locker combinations out and ready for us. toby and i walk to our lockers that we have had for the past three years and see christina waiting for us at hers. all of our lockers are next to each other. we all have the same home room along with are other friends uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Will. our first class is science with ms. Matthews. she is the head leader for the erudite section of the are the smart people. my friends and i are in the faction dauntless. that represents the brave. when you first come to the school you go through a process where you choose a faction then the seniors in that faction decide wether or not they want you to become a member. the faction choices are abnegation (the selfless),Candor (the honest), Amity (the peaceful), erudite (the smart), and Dauntless (the brave).

ms. Matthews isn't the nicest teacher in the world, but what can I do? were not allowed to switch teachers at all in this school especially in dauntless, it's a sign of cowardice.

when first period is over we head to our lockers to get our books for our next class. christen and i have art and tobias has french with uriah and marlene. are art teacher is also tori. she owns a tattoo parlor in town during the summer because school is out. she is only a part time counselor and teacher.

art is my favorite time of the day. tori says that i am really good and sometimes she uses my drawings for tattoo ideas at her parlor. I got a design of mine tattooed on my collar bone. its of three ravens flying to my heart. we don't do much in this class exempt draw and have the occasional project here and there.

when art is done i have gym class along with the rest of the dauntless members who aren't seniors. they have a free period. christina and I put are stuff back in are lockers and head to the locker room to get changed into gym clothes. everybody is talking when christina and i walk into the gym probably because coach a mar hasn't showed up yet. I see toby-four talking with the rest of the gang on the other side of the gym and head in that direction.

"oh hey trissy" tobias says when i walk up behind him. that has been his nickname for me since the fourth grade and he knows I hate it.

"I swear to god if you call me that one more time i will slit your throat," i say looking into his eyes that bye now have turned into a dark non-inviting tone

he knows that I am joking right now about slitting his throat but knows better than to call me trissy again. he is fully aware of the damage i could do to him. apparently i am a dauntless prodigy. but so is he. right then coach Amar walks in and blows his whistle over the roaring dauntless.

"everybody get in a line along the long side of the gym" he shouts over the growing crowd. every one knows not to mess with coach. he has some pretty high power around the dauntless.

everyone does what there told and i am stuck between a new kid Al and peter. everyone hates peter because most of the time he is is a douche. one by one someone walks in front ad introduces themselves to the class and what sports they like to play. when it gets to my turn i step forward.

"my name is Tris, i run track, and play field hockey, soccer, and volleyball." pretty much all of my friends are sporty.

when everybody goes coach lets us out early and it is now time for lunch. my favorite


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys sporty for the delay i have been really busy lately so here is the second chapter remember the faster you review the faster i can update. I NEED IDEAS **

* * *

Christina and I head to the locker room to get changed for lunch along with Marlene Lynn and Shauna. We change out of our black gym clothes and walk the few steps into the cafeteria. We always sit at the same table during lunch and right now it is being occupied by peter and his gang. i have a long history with peter. basically he is an ass hole. nobody in our group likes him or his gang, for that matter the whole school doesn't like them except for the martial arts teacher Eric.

all of us girls come to a halt just staring at the four kids sitting and laughing. all of us have the same idea and start to slowly walk towards them all in one straight line. "um, excuse me i think your at the wrong table." marlene says in a sarcastic amity voice.

"ya right ass wipe we were here first you can get off your high horse and stride right on out of here" molly says with a sadistic smile on her face. god that does it nobody call my friend an "ass wipe" and gets away with it. i step forward and punch that bitch square in the nose. i have always been known for fighting do this doesn't surprise my friends but for molly, well thats a different story. she is keeled over on the bench of the table with blood gushing from her nose. peter gets up and takes molly to the nurse while the rest of his friends follow closely behind him. i only smirk when i see her hunched over. man i am mean. eh it's ok only to her.

we sit down and the guys quickly join us with plates of food in there hands. tobias sits down next to me and zeke next to him. toby got me a plate of food from the line and he slides it in front of me. i got a chicken sandwich,an apple, and a piece of dauntless cake. my favorite. i quietly scarf down my lunch just in time for the ending bell.

my next class is math with toby and Christina. we walk towards the back of the classroom and wait for the rest of the chairs to fill up. when the bell rings ms. Matthews stalks into the classroom like she always does, sit's silently at her desk and arranges the papers that she brought in. She is always like this cold and heartless. she pushes up her black glasses and rises from her chair. she starts writing complicated math problems on the black chalk board without saying anything. by now we all know the drill and just begin to solve the problems without saying a word in fear of getting in trouble. before i now it the bell rings signaling the end of the period. I pack my bag and wait by the door for christina and tobias.

the rest of the day flies by and before I know it I am back at home with tobias. we always used to hang out at each others houses before he moved away.


End file.
